The Undead Princess
by PaineElliott
Summary: Haruno Sakura, the most amazing Medicnin since the Hokage. Uchiha Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha. The avenger of the Uchiha clan. What will happen when the fall in love. Lemons later on in the story. Violence and Language are sure to be a part of this story.
1. You're Not Alone

"Sakura. You're 21 now; you need to start settling down." The voice of Sakura's mother penetrated the silence. "Sweetheart, look at Ino. She's already married and she's expecting her first child soon. And Shikamaru, he and Temari are going to have their second child in May. Even Naruto is engaged Sakura. Look how he and Hinata are living happily." The maternal Haruno looked at her daughter in pity. They were sitting together, alone, watching as the couples on the dance floor danced. "Neji is married now too, and that funny looking ninja with the bushy brows even has a girlfriend. Sakura, what I'm trying to say is, well…you need to let Sasuke go."

Sakura looked at her widow mother. Putting the glass of sake down, Sakura turned to her mother. "Okāsan, I gave my heart away already. If I were to get married to someone else then I'd probably just be marrying him because you want me to. Not because I want to. It'll be a compromise and I do not want that. I want him. There is no way I am going to marry another Okāsan."

"And what if he comes with another? What if he decides to marry another and leave you all by yourself Sakura? Hmmm? What are you going to do Sakura? You had so many suitors and you still do. Sakura, you can't trust him anymore. How are you even sure that Tsunade-sama will not sentence him to life imprisonment or worse. Sakura, I don't want to leave you all by yourself." Sakura's mother pleaded.

" Okāsan, I've made up my mind. And don't worry, I have Naruto and Hokage-sama here, I'll be fine. You should go and live with you sister Okāsan. I promise to visit you. Okāsan, you need the rest. Don't worry about me. Now I must go, I have a mission tomorrow. Goodnight."

Sakura stood up and walked away from her mother. Walking away from the wedding party, Sakura held her body to preserve as much heat as she could. Her apartment was a well 15 minutes away and the temperature was in its late 30's tonight. Shivering, she ran all the way back to her apartment and opened the lone door to her empty apartment. "Okāsan, you just don't understand." She whispered and then threw her keys on the table. Taking the black coat off of her, she walked into her bedroom. Turning on her light, he slipped off her kimono to reveal two perky breasts and white panties. She walked into the bathroom and slipped inside of an inviting shower.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha. The avenger of the Uchiha clan. The murderer of his innocent brother.

_I didn't kill the clan. I was possessed by Uchiha Madara…No one would believe me so I just left, hoping that you would come and kill me. Thank you Sasuke. I needed to get out of this place. Tell Aimi…I still love her. And little brother, protect your loved ones._

Uchiha Sasuke…now the avenger of his clan including his brother. His new target unknowingly being the hidden leader of the Akatsuki. The one they so infamously called 'Tobi'. Tobi, the good boy. 

Sasuke still did not know what to do. He had killed his brother two days ago and he was looking at his options.

One...Stay a missing-nin and kill Madera with the help of Snake.

Two...Go back to Konoha for help and protect Naruto from the Akatsuki.

Three...Join the Akatsuki in hopes of betraying them.

Sasuke did not know what he wanted. He knew he wanted to see the dobe again. He wanted to see Sakura and Kakashi and the rest of the Konoha ninja. They were 'cool' compared to the idiots he hung around with now. Karin and her obsessive nature. Jugo and his uncontrollable lust for blood. Suigetsu and his ridiculous boasting. He couldn't stand it anymore. He would rather have Sakura obsessive over him any time. At least she shut up when he told her too. And even Naruto, the dobe was his dobe. The teme was his teme. The loser was his brother.

* * *

Finally he knew what he needed to do. _I'm gonna go home. And I guess I'll take these losers with me._ He looked at his team members. _Hokage'll give 'em some work. _Sasuke closed his eyes again as he noticed Karin turning her head to see if he were awake. _Next time Naruto comes for me. I'll just go with him._

Sakura hadn't gone on the Sasuke rescue missions for quite a while now. She had been too caught up in other missions that she wasn't able to accompany Naruto and Kakashi on the missions. She was happy that she finally had the chance to go with her team and possibly save one of her old teammates.

"Sakura-chan!" Someone yelled from behind Sakura. Sakura turned her head to see the blonde haired Naruto running fast towards her with his fiancée following close behind. The couple reached the pink haired kunochi in no time, smiling as they saw her.

"Naruto, Hinata-san. Goodmorning." Sakura said, smiling. She looked at the hand holding couple and then looked behind to see a very pregnant Ino and a cautious Sai walking towards them. "Ino and Sai are here." Sakura mentioned as she nodded her head towards the arriving couple.

"As am I." A male voice said behind Sakura. Sakura turned around to see Yamato standing with his own wife, Kurenai. Yamato had married Kunerai a couple of months after the birth of her son Asuma. Kurenai was holding her 5 year old child's hand as they smiled at everyone.

"Hey Forehead!" Ino said as she held onto her stomach. She was looking beautiful in a orange kimono. She and Sakura hugged and then looked at eachother.

"Ino-pig. How are you?" Sakura asked as she stepped back, giving the pregnant ninja space.

"I've been better. Just one more month to go. I can't wait. Choji's wife keeps on sending me over snacks and I, or rather my fetus craves them. Well you better be off Sakura. Come back alive Sakura, I want my child's godmother to live." Ino stated as she looked at her best friend.

"I will, why don't you say your goodbye to Sai." Sakura nodded as Ino complied. Soon, everyone was saying goodbye to their loved ones as Sakura simply waited. _Sasuke-kun, please come back home. To me. _Sakura stayed as she waited simply for Kakashi sensei, the copy ninja. Pretty soon Ino, Kurenai, Hinata, and Asuma left leaving Yamato, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura waiting for their captain.

A good half and hour later, Kakashi had arrived and Sakura was fuming. Naruto on the other hand was laughing. Sakura looked back at Kakashi and noticed that his jounin vest was on backwards and his hair was messier if it were possible. It was clear what he had just come back from doing. "Sorry…I guess I got lost on the path of life."

"No Kaka-sensei, you were loving your woooomman." Naruto teased, still laughing. Sakura immediately hit Naruto a top his head and then kicked.

"Be appropriate Naruto! And you Kakashi-sensei! You were supposed to be here a long time ago. We know that you and Shizune-chan like your time alone together but for god sakes! We have a mission." Sakura was fuming. Naruto and Kakashi said they were sorry and then they started their mission towards where Sasuke was presumably expected to be.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the small pub staring at the brick wall. He had come to this town and raised awareness of him being here so that word could travel to Konoha. He hoped that they would come soon. He wanted to be back home. Sipping his sake, he silently listened to the patter of the rain outside. Reminding him of the day he and Naruto foot on the Valley of the End, he drowned his depression with the Sake. 

Leaving money on the table, Sasuke got up and walked into the forest where he and his team were sleeping in. Leaning against the tree, he closed his eyes, let his chakra loose, and waited for their arrival.

* * *

"Kakashi sensei…we're gaining on him. I can feel it." Naruto said as the neared the encampment of Snake. 

"Keep your focus Naruto remember, he has his team with him. They are dangerous." Kakashi warned as he continued straight ahead. Kakashi knew that Sasuke was five minutes away and he took out a kunai. Seeing this, Naruto got ready as Sai pulled out his brush. Sakura slipped on her gloves and Yamato mentally prepared himself. "Ready, one…two…three."

They jumped into the clearing and let Snake know that they were there. Immediately, Sakura said the Hokage's orders, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't comply. "Uchiha Sasuke. You have been reprimanded and will be forced to Konoha with our team." She looked at Sasuke. She had not seen him since he was sixteen. He had changed; his face was firmer as was his body. Sakura noticed he had some battle marks on his chest as she looked down from a tree branch.

"I'll kill the kunochi Sasuke-kun" Karin said as she got up to fight Sakura.

"No Karin." Sasuke said getting up. "Sakura. You've changed. How are you?" Sasuke said looking up. "And you too Kakashi sensei…and Naruto, why are you hiding. Come out and bring your friends with you." Sasuke said causing the team to come out of their hiding. "Kakashi sensei…still look the same. Naruto…dobe. Well, I'll come with but we have to take Snake with me. We will come to Konoha without trouble." Sasuke said walking towards his former team.

Kakashi nodded and then looked at his team. "Naruto…you take Sasuke, Yamato take Suigetsu, Sai, I leave Jugo to you and Sakura, take care of the girl. I'll lead the way. Uchiha Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, and girl…we'll be binding you with chakra strings to make sure you do not attack and run away. If you do manage to do so, we will find you and then it will seem like a bad idea to you. Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Naruto…bind them."

Pretty soon, Sasuke and his team were being walked to Konoha. All the way, Sakura had to listen to Karin brag about how Sasuke-kun preferred her over any girl. "I mean, he even told me about you, Sakura was it?" Sakura nodded pretending not to be interested in the conversation. "He told me how you pleaded for him to take you back then when he left Konoha. How you said you loved him and he didn't take that love. Sorry, but I guess he was looking for me. I mean, he did ask me to accompany him. Isn't that great?" _It's true, he didn't want me." _Sakura thought as she saddened.

"Karin." Sasuke said, looking at the sad Sakura. Naruto looked at his female teamate

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" She asked bubbly.

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke said and then looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto, take Karin and let me talk to Sakura." He whispered and Naruto nodded stopping. Immediately Sakura stopped and asked why he stopped.

"Let's trade. It seems like this…whore… is bothering you. Come on, give her to me." Naruto exchanged the chakra strings and then continued on behind Yamato and Kakashi. Sakura looked at the chakra strings in her hand and just stood there. She was scared of looking up and seeing the man she had given her heart to. She was scared the he would laugh at her and tell her he hated her.

"Sakura…" he started, looking at the mess of pink hair, "Look at me." She still couldn't so he placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head up. Tears had formed in her face as she faced him. Her eyes still not on him, "Sakura, I didn't take you because I didn't want you to have any blood on your hands. I didn't want you to have the nightmares I have. Now let's go." Sakura looked at the man in front of her.

"You think I didn't have nightmares?" Sakura started, angered. "You think I was safe and happy within the walls of Konoha? I wanted to die every night because I always dreamed that you died. You don't know anything Uchiha-dono. You know nothing." Sakura started to walk away and Sasuke followed slowly observing the kunochi. _She's different. She's developed into a woman now. She's probably still weak. Fool for love, she is. She's foolish. Love like the one she dreams of doesn't last. Happiness has to end._

* * *

"Godamie, we have detained Uchiha Sasuke and his team Snake." Kakashi spoke, presenting the band of betrayers in front of Tsunade. She looked at the four with keen perception and then turned to Kakashi. 

"Did they come willingly?"

"Hai" Kakashi answered looking at his former raven haired student.

"He did? Interesting. Well, after careful consideration, and the elders' approval, I have come to this conclusion. Jugo, we, the medical staff, will help you with your…behavioral problems. If you agree to submit to Konoha and its rules and regulations, we will accept you as a Konoha ninja. If you do not then we will give you life imprisonment. The same goes for you Suigetsu. If you will submit to Konoha, then we will give you a chance to start afresh. You will be in strict supervision mind you. Karin, you will also be given that chance but you will be placed in the Konoha academy as a professor on tracking. Mind you, you will also be under direct supervision."

The three nodded their heads and then looked at the Hokage. "For the time being, the tree of you will be placed in probation. Jounin members have been assigned to watch you carefully. Sai. You will be watching Suigetsu. Shikamaru will be watching Jugo and Ino will be watching Karin. Uchiha Sasuke. Normally, you would have been killed. Since you killed the Snake sannin and the traitor Uchiha, I will give you a chance to regain your title as a Konaha nin. You will enter the chunnin exams this fall and if you pass then you will gain the title as chunnin. I will immediately test you to see if you are jonin. You will be watched day and night by Naruto and Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto!, Haruno Sakura!, you will be living at the Uchiha complex with Uchiha Sasuke for the next year. Go and pack. Sasuke, stay with Naruto until he finishes packing. Dismiss. Sakura, stay behind."

Everyone left as Sakura watched. She then turned to her sensei and looked at her. "Hai Tsunade sensei?"

"Watch your back. Many people still like Sasuke and if they find out you're housing with them then they will want revenge. Especially that Karin. Your mother left last night and she gave you this." Tsunade brought out a small chain with a diamond ring on it. "She said that this will help you find your heart."


	2. Homeroom

Uchiha Sasuke talked to the Hokage as he and Naruto waited for Sakura to show up.

"What are you trying to say?" The Hokage asked standing up all of the sudden.

"What I'm trying to say is that Itachi wasn't the one who killed my clan. It was Tobi of the Akatsuki, or rather Uchiha Madera."

"Uchiha Madera was the clan leader before I was born Sasuke. How can this even be possible? That is a lie. Tell me, how and why would the great Madara do this to his own city?"

"Uchiha Madara manifested into Uchiha Obito's body. Obito was still alive because the essence of Madara was inside his body. Madara's intentions were to destroy the clan and then build the Akatsuki so that he may gain power and take over all the ninja lands. Hokage sama, at that time, Madara wanted to over through the kages and instate himself as the Kage of the Nin Lands."

By this time Sakura had returned to her sensei's office and she was listening in on Sasuke and his new discoveries. "Madara wanted the power of the beasts and that is why he was after the jinchurris. He wanted to power to control whatever he could control. When Madara killed the clan, he left Itachi alive so that Itachi may become the next body for Madara. Itachi refused but then Madara threatened to kill me so Itachi complied. Itachi was innocent the entire time." Sasuke stopped looking at the Hokage. She had a surprised expression on her face as she tried to comprehend what he was saying."So, that means that Madara needs the demon inside Naruto in order to go on with his plans."

"Then it is wise for Sakura and Naruto to be living with you Sasuke. Your brother's name will be cleared. Tomorrow, you will go to the hospital to get your check up and then I will need to see you so that we may reinstate you in Team Kakashi. Kakashi also must be told about Obito and Madara. Naruto, Sakura, you will be getting paid for this mission and if Naruto is not on a mission then Sakura will be able to work. Alright, you are dismissed. And Sasuke, if there is anything more then I suggest you tell me as soon as possible. Now go!"

Sasuke walked into the closed Uchiha residence. He hadn't lived here since he was a child and the memories brought hell to his eyes. Not wanting Naruto or Sakura to see his feelings, he walked to the main house and then into the porch of the house. "The door in the middle is the kitchen and from the kitchen you can go to your room Naruto." Sasuke stated opening the door to his kitchen. Naruto nodded and then walked into the kitchen and towards his room. Sasuke then walked past Sakura and opened the door revealing another bedroom. "This is my parent's old bedroom. You can sleep here. The other rooms are…inhabitable... they've been destroyed." Sakura nodded her head as Naruto reentered the room.

"Nice place teme. Just needs to be fixed up. Well, Sakura chan, I promised I'd meet Hinata-san for dinner, is it okay if I leave the dobe with you?" Naruto had his sweet puppy dog face on and Sakura couldn't resist. She nodded and Naruto bolted out of the Uchiha complex and towards the ramen stand, Ichiraku's.

"Baka." Sasuke grunted as he watched his brother figure leave the complex. "Let me show you where the bathrooms are." He led Sakura to the communal bathrooms and showed her where everything was. "Well, I'm gonna go to my bedroom. My room's right next to yours. If you need anything…don't ask me." Sasuke walked away from Sakura and slammed his door shut. Inside his room, he pulled off his shirt and slid into his bed. Sakura, who had decided to unpack in the room, walked into the dark bedroom. The bed was perfectly made. The only decoration to the room was a single Uchiha fan painted on the wall opposite the bed.

Setting her suitcases on the bed, Sakura walked towards her window and drew the curtains open. Snow had started to gently fall in the winter sky. Sighing, Sakura started to unpack. Opening one of the drawers, she noticed a stack of old photographs. Some were of Sasuke, others were of the entire family. Sitting on the bed, she filled through them looking at the young Sasukes and noticing the happiness on his face when he was under.

In the other room, Sasuke became hungry so he decided to go get some food. Walking past Sakura's door, he decided to ask her just to be nice and also he wanted to talk to her. Opening the door to her room, her found her shuffleing through his personal property. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sasuke asked looked at Sakura as she sat on the bed.

"I found these in a drawer—" she started before Sasuke came before her and snatched the pictures away from her. He walked back to his own bedroom and then threw them in his drawer. Sakura followed him making sure he wasn't too mad. "Sasuke-kun—"

"Stop it Sakura." He turned towards the young woman who stood with bare feet in his room. His eyes slowly went upwards along her long, pale legs to the skirt. Looking up, his eyes scanned her spry breasts attempting to bust out of her confines. He then looked up at the unmarked neck, inviting him in to bite and torture her. He then looked at the worried face and suddenly his pants felt tighter than he had ever felt them to be.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked at Sakura as she spoke. "Is there something wrong?" She slowly started to walk towards him.

"Don't come closer." He gritted through his teeth, trying to hide the bulge in his pants. "Go away Sakura, your annoying." He walked towards his bathroom and turned on the shower. Without taking off his tight clothes, he walked into the cold shower trying to let the erection calm itself down. As he dried himself off, a thought ran through his mind. _I want her. _


	3. A Day In The Life Of Sakura

Sasuke walked out of his room. It was one in the morning and he couldn't get any sleep. The dreams kept on keeping him awake. The rain pattered against the roof of the Uchiha home as Sasuke watched it hit the floor. The night was dark and still. Looking to the left, he noticed Naruto's sandals out in the front. _The dobe is home. Great. _Shaking his head, he looked back out until he heard a door open and then close.

Sakura worked the night shift at the hospital. Many of the medic-nins had been out on a mission and she had to fill the times of many people. With her white overcoat on, Sakura walked out of the room and saw Sasuke standing shirtless in front of her. _Breathe Sakura You fucking idiot. Breathe. _She couldn't breathe though, her mind was racing with racy thoughts that involved her naked body up against his.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Sasuke asked, turning around and leaning against the edge of the railing. He looked back at her smirking proudly at the fact that he affected her like so.

"I need to go to work Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she regained her composure. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she looked back at him as she slid into her sandals.

"What type of job would a woman be doing at night other than fucking?" Sasuke asked continuing to smirk. He saw Sakura blush but then get infuriated. _Here it comes again._

He slowly waited for her anger but he noticed that she calmed down and then walked up to him slowly. He noticed her hand coming up to his cheek and he suddenly grabbed her arm, turned his and her body around so that her back was leaning against the railing. "Don't even think about it, Sa..ku..ra."

"For your information, Sa..suke..kun, I'm now a medic and the hospital needs me. Now, it's a thirty minute walk to the hospital and I must be there in 45 minutes. Please let me go." Sakura asked looking at the raven haired man. He did and she started to walk away but then he grabbed her wrist. "What Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she looked at him.

"I'm going to come with you. I can't sleep anyways. Let me pull on my shirt." Sasuke walked away from her as he went to his room and pulled on one of his white shirts. Walking out, he handed a cloak to Sakura. "Its cold and raining" He explained as he started to walk away.

"Sasuke-kun, you're going to have to be with me until Naruto shows up and I don't know how long that will be." She explained.

"Actually, I want to know what some women do at night." He explained by talking her hand and pulling her after him as he walked through the rain and towards the hospital. They reached the hospital in less than five minutes due to the fact that they were running. _Great, so much for walking slowly and recollecting before work time_ Sakura thought as she walked into the hospital and towards her office.

"Morning Sakura-san and Sasuke-san." The nurses would say as the looked at the couple.

"Morning Ayame, Rei, Rin, Haruna, Misha." Sakura said as she stopped at the reception desk. "How may patients on the floor?"

"Twelve mam, seven ninjas, three with minor injuries, and two pregnant one of which is in labor."

"Hai. Get my things prepped up. I'll be there in a few seconds." Sakura said as she walked away. Smirking, Sasuke followed her until she reached a small window where a woman's lower parts were covered with a white sheet. "Stay here in my sight Sasuke-kun." She demanded and then walked in. She then washed up and stood between the woman's legs. Sasuke could see her as she examined the lady. Soon the young kunochi was helping the woman give birth. He could see her say push and a few minutes later, he saw a small baby crying in her arms. _You did it Sakura. _

After another twenty minutes, Sakura walked out of the room drying her hands. "Did that take too long Sasuke kun?" She asked smiling. Her hair looked damp from the sweat beads that had formed on her body. He followed one drop slid from the curve of her neck and down into the crevice of her breasts. "Sasuke kun?" She asked wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"When did you learn all of this Sakura?" Sasuke asked leaning against the wall.

"You left me to train with Orochimaru, and then Naruto left with Jiraiya, I thought it would be best if I trained as well…I didn't want to be the weakling I was when I came back. So, I trained under Tsunade sama." Sakura said as she started to walk down the corridor.

"So we all trained under the Sannin and Kakashi. Interesting." Sasuke said as he followed Sakura.

"It's Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she sat down in her seat. "Have a seat Sasuke-kun." She then started going through the files and writing this down.

"How long are you going to be doing this?" He asked her as she looked up.

"A few more hours."

"No, I mean how long are you going to be a medic nin?" He asked as he sit back in the white chair.

"As long as I can." She responded as she pulled out two bottles of water. "Water?"

"What about kids. When you have a family, will you continue to work?" He asked taking the bottle from her.

"I really don't know. I…I probably will be working and taking care of the baby, or babies. I don't know Sasuke-kun. Why do you ask?" Sakura asked as she signed some papers.

"Just curious. When's your break?" Sasuke quickly switched the subject and looked at the kunochi.

"Five more hours. I have to sit here and read reports, then in three hours I go on my rounds and then I get my break."

"Fine."

Soon Sasuke was asleep and Sakura was quietly doing her work. Every now and then, Sakura would look up and stare at the face of the man she loved. As she continued to write the reports, she felt sleep close her eyes and she put her hand against the desk and fell asleep.


End file.
